Tomorrow
by Thefreakoutsideyourwindow
Summary: Hiding from their enemies and awaiting death, Alfred and Arthur could only count down the seconds to their imminent demise in a foreign country as they try to at least die with some dignity. But it seems that the sun can truly brighten any day. (One-shot, USUK / UKUS, character death)


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: I have had this idea in my head for a while and really wanted to use it in an angsty scenario for a while, and after a friend of mine told me about the TV show M*A*S*H this popped up. Anyway, enjoy! (I am not responsible for any feels you may experience in this story. It was not made until 1982, but we'll ignore that.)**

* * *

**Tomorrow**

Collapsing onto the ground, two soldiers decked in swamp coloured military uniforms panted wildly as they tried to catch their breath. Dog tags jingled from their movements slightly, muffled by the dirt of the dusty ground they had been bound to for years, sent out to slaughter the innocent. Using the minuscule amount of energy he had left, the slightly taller of the two propped himself against the others back, not even getting an annoyed grunt in response as they leant against each other, feet spread out in front of them

They knew they were going to die soon.

Slowly, blood leaked out of the taller's side, gasping whenever he took a breath and it caused the side to stretch too much. Judging by the tell tale rattling in his throat, the other realised his lung must have been punctured, and even if they made it to a medical tent, he wouldn't have long anyway. As acidic green eyes calculated the situation in the darkness, the other was worrying over his partner too. The man was probably the most stubborn he had met and would never admit weaknesses, but he knew that one of the shots had hit an artery in his ankle as the life slowly but surely ebbed out of him.

Sighing to himself, Alfred thought back and realised that this is most certainly not how he wanted to die. When he had signed up to the army, his father had been immensely proud that he would go and show the people over there true freedom, and even though his mother was apprehensive, she was still supportive. However, his viewpoint seemed to pivot 180 degrees and march straight away as he saw innocent women and children being slaughtered. That was not he called a war for freedom, but a war for tyranny.

Arthur, his army partner (and secretly boyfriend) seemed to be in a similar predicament, but his views were less boxed when he joined. He was the son of a renowned Kirkland family which had huge wealth connections with America and in order to keep up their prestige, they sent all of their sons off to war. Arthur, as expected, was reluctant, but it wasn't like he couldn't say "I don't want to go" and so was left with no choice but to follow his brothers and try his hardest not to look back on his mothers crouched form, wailing for her baby boys that would never come back. Irony can be so cruel sometimes.

After a few missions, the two were paired together and became (annoyingly in Arthur's view) inseparable. Arthur wasn't renowned for being merciful, but a child's cries for his mother to get back up, knowing that she never would again, were too heart wrenching for the Brit to continue on with an apathetic façade. The two promised each other that they would do everything they could to help these people, even if they were hated afterwards.

Peeing through his muddy glasses, Alfred. looked up at the stars that were slowly fading away from the sky as dawn approached, signalling they wouldn't be here for much longer. One could only hide in the dark for so long.

They were just going through their general routine, well, as general as a routine at war could get, until their commanding officer gave them orders to investigate a possible area for guerilla attacks along with a team of 20 other men. They had agreed of course, as if they had any other choice.

The others were killed in under an hour.

The two of them had tried to fight them off, they really did, but they were severely outnumbered, and didn't particularly want to die for a cause that they didn't support, so they fled. Now, they were sat down, leaning against each other like sitting ducks.

Sighing, Alfred bit back the urge to begin crying as cerulean blues teared up at harsh reality. He had wanted to die old and loved with a wife beside him and to have had children and grandchildren, living on a big but simple barn in which freedom lead his life. Granted, the image of a 'wife' was now swapped with Arthur, but he still would have had children (they'd just have had to be adopted, that's all) and a farmers way. Gulping down his sorrows, he looked ahead with determination in his gaze, and knew that if he was to die, he wanted to do so with the one he loved anyway, and at least with a semblance of dignity.

Taking a shaky breath which rattled in his chest, he began, "Then sun'll come out, tomorrow..."

At the sound of his partner's voice, Arthur's head shot up and spun a bit from the blood loss, but the corners of his mouth tilted to a watery smile none the less. It was from the Broadway he had heard about in one of Alfred's letters from his parents.

Happy with the movement Alfred continued near breathlessly, "Bet you bottom dollar that tomorrow, there'll be sun."

Just as Alfred was about to sing the next line, Arthur interrupted, "Just thinking about tomorrow, clears away the cobwebs and the sorrow," Turning his head, Arthur rested his upon Alfred's who was looking at him with tears in his eyes, mouth open and upright in a bitter sweet smile. The next lined they sang together, their voices complimenting each other as their gazes locked.

"'Till there's none."

Arthur continued to sing the next line whilst Alfred watched him, emotions running through him. "When I'm struck with a day that's grey, and lonely..."

They each took the lines in turns which fitted their personality most, tears now streaming down both of their faces, fighting to keep their voices even. Shakily, but with new found strength, Alfred continued, "I just stick out my chin, and grin and say oh..."

Winding their hands together they each sung out the chorus in tune, plastering the lines onto their relationship and sang past their sorrows,

"The sun'll come out, tomorrow, so you gotta hang on 'till tomorrow, come what may..."

Pushing their heads together, they could hear the distant shouts of enemies, but paid no mind to the bushes being cut down, warning of their imminent demise as they continued singing,

"Tomorrow, tomorrow, I love ya, tomorrow. You're always a day away."

Pressing his other hand to the ground, Alfred slowly brought himself up, helping Arthur as well and supporting him as blood continued to drain from both of them.

Puffy eyed and shaking, Arthur whispered, "Alfred.."

Seeing the sun beginning to rise in the distance, Alfred turned to his lover and kissed him on the lips, not caring about obscenity any more as he murmured, "Let's give them a finale they'll never forget."

Peridot eyes brimming with tears, Arthur nodded as he gave a final goodbye peck to Alfred's forehead, the other's tears running onto his uniform and whispered back, "I couldn't agree more, love."

Leaning against each other, the duo faced the approaching sound of enemies head on, intertwining their fingers, accepting their fate as they sang out loudly and full of passion,

"When I'm stuck with a day, that's grey and lonely..." The marching of the soldiers feet became the drums in the music, spurring them on.

"I just stick out my chin, and grin and say, oh..."

"The sun'll come out, tomorrow, so ya gotta hang on till tomorrow, come what may..."

Sun escaped over the horizon and shone brilliantly through the trees, enveloping everything in it's fiery glow, catching both of the soldiers in it's light as it caught onto Alfred's wheat gold locks that blended in with the landscape of home, and gave Arthur's piercing emeralds a fiery glow. Turning their heads towards each other, they blocked out orders being demanded away from them and the preparing of guns as they rose their linked hands to the sky, and shone out, gazes locked and tears streaming,

"Tomorrow, tomorrow, I love ya, tomorrow, you're always a day away."

They could have lived a better life, away from each other, separated but alive, but as each other held their hands, they knew they would want nothing else as they blared out the final chorus, ignoring the sound of guns clunking and only focused on each other.

"Tomorrow! Tomorrow! I love ya! Tomorrow! You're always a day..."

"Lửa!"

"AWAY!"

* * *

**A/N: The song's name is called 'Tomorrow' by Annie.**


End file.
